kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Demushu
was a Red Over Lord Inves and responsible for countless murders of the old civilization trapped in the Helheim Forest. However, he ultimately fell to the power of Gaim's Kiwami Arms. History When Kaito was searching for Demushu, the Over Lord Inves summons several Elementary Inves to attack Baron so he can escape. It later picks up a pioneer plaque and a Japanese Dictionary that Kaito left to lure it out. Demushu soon meets Kaito in the ruin and talks in a strange language. He also only responds by tossing the plaque and ripping the dictionary, leaving Kaito no choice but to fight. However, Demushu proves to be very strong, even controlling the Helheim's plants easily and pinning Baron to the ground. Before the Over Lord could finish off Baron, Marika appears to distract Demushu as they retreat. Later, Sagara, as a hologram approached the Over Lords as he somehow knew what are they saying. As Gaim searches for the Over Lords in the ruins, Demushu fought him without mercy while Redyue was still reading the dictionary. Before Demushu could finish off Kouta, Redyue stops him and binds Kouta with the Helheim plants as they leave, dropping the Rider as a result of their absence. Demushu was found by Kaito again, however Baron managed to fight back in Lemon Energy Arms as the Over Lord was overpowered. While fighting, the Over Lord could finally speak Japanese much to Baron's surprise. Before they could finish each other, Gaim appears to stop them before Redyue convinces Demushu to retreat. Later, Demushu attacked the researchers as he was searching for Kaito. However while fighting Zangetsu Shin and Gaim, Rosyuo ordered the Over Lord telepathically to retreat as Demushu couldn't handle the sound wave from Rosyuo. He was later punished by his master for attacking the humans. Demushu arrive where Gaim and Zangetsu Shin were as he started to attack them. Sigurd appears to fight the Over Lord and demanded him about the Forbidden Fruit. While fighting, a Crack started to open as he enters it which lead him to Zawame. Arriving in Zawame City, Demushu starts to destroy the city, seeing that the city is very ugly. He later fight both Gaim and Baron, but he managed to defeat them. He also explains to Kouta that he lives for battle and those who were weak won't survive. An enraged Kouta becomes Gaim Kachidoki Arms and battles with Demushu. Demushu would have been defeated, if only Marika and the Kurokage Troopers didn't interfere with Gaim. With Gaim overpowered, Demushu takes the chance to defeat him. After Kaito escapes with an injured Kouta, Demushu battles Marika and the Kurokage Troopers, with Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Knuckle soon join the fray. After he gets injured from Kurokage Troopers, Baron, Knuckle and Marika's attacks, Demushu flees to the safe place where the Helheim fruits have recently grown and eats it, changing into an Evolved Form. Now stronger than ever, Demushu battles the remaining Riders on Earth and defeats them shortly after Duke left the Riders to die and the Kurokage Troopers is disbanded and before Kouta arrived. Kouta arrived to help the Riders and battles Demushu with a new power he received as Demushu witnesses Gaim's Ultimate Form as Kiwami Arms. Even though he's already more powerful, Demushu lost to Gaim Kiwami Arms' power and he was destroyed by Gaim Kiwami Arms' Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan. Personality Unlike Redyue, Demushu thirsted for power. He likes battle more than anything else. As shown, he was more of a musclebound brute than an intellectual, refusing to read a Japanese dictionary offered by Redyue and destroying another beforehand. He also wouldn't hold back and would pull out his full power towards his enemies. Even when Kouta tried to talk with him, Demushu brutally attacked him. A bit similar to his human Rider counterpart from Earth, Kaito, he sees the weak as prey and doesn't deserve to be alive and he had the right to kill the weak to become the strongest of all. What he had already done was nothing but for his own satisfaction, making Kouta now see that there's no point talking with the Over Lords anymore. He also often referred to Humans as "Apes" and saw them as beneath him, viewing defeat or injury at the hands of Armored Riders as an insult and outrage to be beaten by them. Abilities Demushu had portrayed the ability to summon Helheim plant vines, which were used to entrap enemies. He possessed a broadsword which was used for melee combat. His greatest power is using his shockwave powers either by firing a shockwave projectile from his hand, teleportation (commonly for sneak attacks) and even super speed. It was also revealed that Demushu always becomes stronger in each battle. As shown, he was overpowered by Baron Lemon Energy Arms but later he managed to overpower him, along with Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms. He even managed to put a good fight against Gaim Kachidoki Arms. Later, after he undergoes an evolution from eating premature Lockseeds, two horns grew on his shoulders. He gained the power to fire lightning bolts from these horns and could block the energy attacks of the Armored Riders with his sword and redirect the attacks back at them. Despite this, his power was no match for Gaim Kiwami Arms and he was easily killed. Profile *Height: 250cm *Weight: 191kg Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 21: Yggdrasill's Secret **Episode 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms (Death) *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Demushu is voiced by , who previously voiced the male members of the Kivat-Bat family in Kamen Rider Kiva.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203345_2163.html His suit actor is , who is also served as suit actor for Kamen Rider Ryugen.Kamen Rider Gaim Character Book VOL.ONE - FOR BATTLE -'' Etymology The origin of his name might be coming from , which means "Crimson" in Japanese. This is shadowing that all of his kinds, which is Red Inves, have crimson color. Language Demushu and the other Over Lords seemingly have their own language. This is similar to the Gurongi Language from ''Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Undead from Blade and Fangire from Kiva, in which an enemy faction has its own language that the Japanese do not understand. As with the Gurongi, Japanese subtitles aren't provided for Demushu's speech, it is unknown if they will be provided in a later release such as a TV rerun or DVD release. Notes *Demushu is similar to Phoenix from the previous series in various ways: **They are both are hot-headed chief villains with a red color in their Kajin Forms. **They both become stronger after each fight. **They were also the first of the chief villains to be taken down by the leading Rider once he accessed a powerful new form. *Demushu is considered an Over Lord counterpart to Kaito Kumon, as they both view that the weak are simply the prey for the strong, and they have a dominant red color in their forms. **He is also considered an archenemy to Kaito because they have confronted each other the most throughout the Over Lord Saga. References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Generals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Femushinmu